Mary noddy's sister
Mary '''(メアリー, Mearī) 'is a wooden taxi driver in Toyland, and the one of main characters in Hello yoshi's franchise. She wears a red dress with a yellow and red polka-dotted neckerchief, blue winter hat with a bell (without hat or pony hair) red buckle shoes. Her Real name is Enid "Mary" Noddy come from Enid Blyton's name She is a princess of the music and the younger than Mimmy, Tessie and Ludwig of Hello yoshi clan Physical description Mary is a wood doll girl similiar of Noddy, she has pale skin with orange cheeks (sometimes, she has freckles), she has long blond hair, a bell tied by long, blue hat, she wears long sleeved red dress with three white buttons in the chest, a yellow scarf with red dots, and red shoes with laces tied. As Detective, Mary wears the woolly red dress with collar and tied of yellow button, and replaces her hat with jingle bell to beanie with bell. She wears red sneakers In DX Series, Mary wears a long laced purple dress with white sleeves and a purple vest. She has grey leggings underneath her dress with white lace with matching white lace trim. Her boots are brown with white trim, magenta ribbons and purple stockings underneath. Mary noddy's sister/List of Mary's Overview Personality Mary loves music, dancing, singing, and playing all instruments, but her favorite instrument is the concert flute, the first instrument she ever learned to play. Mary usually plays amazing music, but plays best when she is alone by herself in Fairytale high in a quiet spot. Despite being the most tomboyish of the Hello yoshi, she is perhaps the most emotionally vulnerable, and she balances this by putting up a tough front. She's acts like a boy (incluing Noddy), than other girl, but she is joyful, honest, brave, virtuosa and mature girl (formerly childish). Mary's Spells Fairy form Mary, as the Fairy of Music, has music-based powers. Mary's powers are connected not just with music but the actual power of sound waves and sonic pressure. Mary can manipulate things by creating sonic booms which cause rumbling and crashes. She can also create sonic vibes and pulses which charge through the air like energy blasts. Mary is able to create sonic waves which hypnotize and block the line of sight. Mary can unleash disrupting sonic booms which can split the earth and crash in the air. She can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Mary can also create walls and barriers of the Grand Staff.Mary had red treble clef like wings and red-yellow soft fabrics clothes History Mary was Noddy's twin sister, she lives in Beijing, the country of the planet Melody, when she has young, her mother Molly died with cancer when she was singing, Mary, Noddy, Ploddy and Mr Plod cry Years later, when she has 6 years old, Noddy has a gift, Noddy's car and Mary has magical microphone When has 11 years old, Noddy and Mary went to toyland and separate both, Noddy lives in his house make of bricks and Mary live a distant house of toy world, a several years later, the siblings live together Voice Actors *Susan Sheridan † (Formerly) *David Kaye (Current) *Ryoko Shiraishi (Japan dub) Trivia *Mary is an energetic tomboy, when Yoshi is a masculin tomboy and Ludwig is an rebellious tomboy *Mary has masculin voice in US and UK as David Kaye and feminine voice in Japan and others dubs as Ryoko Shiraishi, Ana Luís Martins, etc. *Mary is closest to her twin brother Noddy, both they are protagonists of Make way for Noddy. *Mary has two jobs, being a singer/musician and Detective. *Mary and Harmony are closest best friends forever. *Mary is played by a girl in the 90's live show, while some adaptations convey her with a female voice actress. *In Make Way For Noddy, Noddy and Mary snapped twice in the series. The first is when he thinks he's hearing his bell ringing despite the goblins sticking a piece of gum onto his bell so it won't ring which is later explained by Big Ears as his conscience. He pushes both of the goblins out of his car and drives off. The second is after Noddy sees the goblins giving back the stolen money after he learns that it was Sly and Gobbo that gave him the presents that were pranks such as spraying water from a flower onto Tessie Bear, but Mary is mentioned in Noddy and the Family tree. *Mary is the middle of Hello yoshi, and the oldest character created by Enid blyton in 1949. *Mary is always using her hat (resempling her brother): A long blue hat with a bell in the end. *Mary is usually cheerful and friendly, but when offended he can very easily get worked up and stroppy. *Mary is tomboy, besides of her long blonde and red dress, she was formely as Feminine classic girl with short pigtails and red blushes as a kid. *Mary's Transformation Name Announcement is: "Mary, Fairy of Music!" *As the fairy of music, her spells often involve music a lot. Her attacks are based on music and sound. She usually uses attacks that are disco themed and can create disco-ball force-fields, distracting musical blasts, and virtual speakers which enclose around an enemy and immobilize them through incredibly loud bass music. Musa can also create walls and barriers of the musical scale and explosive musical notes. *Also she's a great taxi driver and detective like Noddy Mary_original_fairy_form.png maria charmix.jpg mary noddy' s sister.png Mary smash.png Mary elementar.png Mary reibix.png Mary va.png Mary angel.png Believix Mary.png Mary harmonix.png Sirenix Mary.png Yoshix Mary.png Mary and red sprixie.PNG Mary (2).png fma2.png Maryut.PNG Mary duper ultra.PNG Mary dream.PNG Mary Odyssix 2.png Makeover Mary.png Ultima Mary final.png EternalMary.png Mary Deluxe (2).png Mary Deluxe Senshi.png|Super Mary Deluxe ' Mary class.jpg Mary.png Mary 2D.PNG Mary.jpg Paper Mary.png|Paper Mary Mary RPG Artwork.png|Mary HYRPG Marychibi.png Mary wohy.png|WOHY Mary Mary dreamix.PNG Mary and Chicken.jpg Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Mary in country's restaurant.PNG|Mary want for dinner Mary and Noddy's love.png|brothers Mary VS Morton.PNG Noddy, Maria e Orelhas.png Mary xmas.png Mary runs.png Mary the fairy.PNG Mary pose.png Mary model.jpg Mary with guitar.png Super Mary.png Mary karting.png Mary young woman.png Mary beach.png Mary t.png Mary fairy of the music.PNG Mary t - Cópia.png Laughting Mary.png|Mary anime 2D Mary.png Mary (2) 3.png Webp mary.gif Princess Mary.png Mary the Popstar girl.PNG|Mary download Gymnastics Mary.png Play Mary.png Princess Mary Noddy.png noddy_by_joiski-d88wc4l.jpg|Human Mary and Noddy Mary and Noddy.gif Mary new.png Mary and Cappy.png Mary and Cpt Toad.png Roller Mary.png Metal Mary.png Noddy_CharacterImage_Mary.png Squad Maryd.png Mary super.png Mary ultra.png old style Mary classics.png|3D Classic Mary Captured Mary.png Kitsune Mary.png Miitopia Mary.png Mary christmas.png Mary 2d.png 2D Band Mary.png|Mary the guitarrist Mary noddy.png|Mary from Miitopia Mary noddy si.png Unga Bunga.PNG Makeover Mary.png HI Mary.png Saddist Mary.png Mary original fairy form.png Mary and Toad kiss and save.png Mary concert.PNG Mary wakes up.png Mary and Present.png Mary new kart.png Princess Mary 2.png Mary soccer.png Human Mary 2.png Jo jo Mary.png Mary smiles.png Mary sue.png Happy Mary.png Mary lateral.png Mary thinks.png Mary Red Day.png Reval Mary.png Student Mary.png Joy Mary.png Mary and the basket.png Mary drop.png Mary jump.png Parasi Mary.png Mary happy.png Mary concer.png Mary Noddy gif.gif Young Mary.png Mary new pajamas.png Mary fire.png Mary mary.png Mary Fairy of the music u.png|Mary the music Relationship 15.png Relationship 7.png Relationship 19.png Relationship 5.png Relationship 9.png Relationship 13.png Relationship 17.png Mary back.png Mary ami.png Mary thinre.png Mary super 2.gif Well Mary.png Mary thank.png Mary squad angry.png Thick Mary.png Mary in terral.png Human Mary Noddy.png Bride Mary.png Fair with Mary.png Mary fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of the Music Mary new christmas.png Funny Mary.png Mary map.png Go Mary.png Mary Magenta Day.png Mary guitar.png Mary pose new.png Hungry Mary.png Mary mad.png Maryplain.png Musica Mary.png Sound Mary listen.png Surprise Mary.png Anime Mary.png|Mary Crystal Anime Mary attack.png Mary funn.png Mary brooks.png Fury Mary.png Mary hold on.png Mary sleeps.png Mary new 2d.png Mary cheers.png Mary do for it.png New style Mary.png Mary walk.png Mary naught.png Mary kindergarden.png|Young Mary Mary with Flowers.png clipart2881795.png Mary present.png Mary artist 2D.png School Mary.png|Mary school girl Mary plan.png Mary casual summer 2.png|Mary DX Civilian Mary Kun Classic.png|Mary classic kun Mermay Mary.png|Mermay Mary Mary_Front_2D.png Mary_Sety_2D.png Mary winter version.png|Mary (Milky way wishes) Mary Noddy Manga.png|Mary Noddy by @LZESMELT Mary_Best_Friend_2D.png Maryxpal.png Maryandherlostbell.png MaryStar.png Mary_Look_Up.png Mary_RUN_2D.png MaryPresent.png|Mary Christmas image006.png Mary_In_R.png ''' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Nice characters Category:Musical characters Category:Dolls Category:Female characters Category:Hello yoshi Category:Tomboys Category:Miitopia Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Red characters